Una noche en el Hetalia-Club!
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: El trio mas loco de todos va a festejar año nuevo en un club!Y dentro se encontraran con gente interesante...Lios,locuras,BTT a montones,algo de violencia,cerveza,romance,mas locuras...PruHun,FrUk,SpaMano,y un poco de AllXAll. AU. En hiatus hasta nuevo aviso ¡Perdón!
1. Prologo

**Holaaa!RingoNeko-san presentándose con otro nuevo fic~ Van a ver que este va a ser muy genial!Tengo tantas ideas... ,este es solo un prologo,para probar si les gusta...Pero primero deseo aclararles algunas cosas...Como ya saben,Francis,Gilbert y Antonio son el BTT. Emma es bélgica,y si bien es un fanfic SpaMano,la ex de nuestro pobre Toño es Bélgica!Y créanme,si no fuera por ella,no habría SpaMano...  
**

**Bueno,eso es todo por ahora,espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews,porque me quieren :3 Plisss~  
**

**Hetalia,el BTT y Emmi pertenecen todos a el gran Hidekaz Himaruya!  
**

**...  
**

**9:13 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,calle.**

Un auto medio destartalado,de color verde militar avanzaba por una de las avenidas mas grandes de New York City. Dentro de ese cascajo se encontraban un trió de amigos,llamados vulgarmente el "Bad Touch Trio". En el volante,un joven de unos veintipico,de cabellera corta y castaña y ojos verdes brillantes. Español y estudiante de letras,Antonio era el mayor de los tres. A su lado,Francis Bonnefoy estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. El era un francés de cabello largo y rubio,con ojos azules. Estudiaba gastronomía,y era un verdadero pervertido. Y en los asientos de atrás,extendido y riéndose de manera estúpida,un joven albino. Tenia cabello blanco (¡No me digas!) y ojos carmesí. Era el menor de los tres y se dedicaba a molestar a su vecino y a su hermano mas pequeño. Se llamaba Gilbert y se auto-denominaba prusiano,a pesar de ser alemán.

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos de camino a LA fiesta mas importante del país!-Dijo emocionado el español,sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Así es,mi querido Toño. Ore-sama iba a ir con mi hermano,pero como el ya ira con su pareja...Y tu,por suerte habías sacado una entrada anticipada para ir con Emma!Kesesese~ -Dijo el albino sonriente.

El español soltó el volante y se cubrió la cara con las manos,comenzando a llorar.

-EMMAAA!-Exclamo Antonio mientras lloraba.

Y es que a nuestro querido español lo habían dejado hace poco,después de una larga relación de dos años. (Animo,Antonio!)

-Toñooooo!-Gritaron sus amigos.

Antonio abrió los ojos y tomo el volante,haciendo una maniobra que le permitió esquivar el auto que estaba a punto de atropellarlos por centímetros. Cuando volvieron a respirar,Francis puso un poco de música. Para se mas concretos,el nuevo hit de la banda "Los Nórdicos". El rubio tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a el alemán diciendo "No vlvamos a nmbrar a emm drante l trayct " (traducción SMS-español:No volvamos a nombrar a Emma durante el trayecto.). Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y ambos sonrieron cómplices,despertando la curiosidad del castaño.

-Ah~ Año nuevo por fin~ El 2014 ya se respira!-Dijo el rubio mientras abría la ventana y dejaba que el aire fresco inundara sus pulmones.

-EMMA TAMBIEN RESPIRABA!-Exclamo el español mientras volvía a llorar.

-Antoniooooooo!

Esa seria una LARGA noche...

**...**

**Pobre BTT,algún día se van a llevar un infarto...Y si,los nordicos tienen una banda...una banda famosa. Y si a alguien no le quedo claro (A pesar de ser muy obvio) la historia concurre el 31/12/2013,en New York,EEUU...  
**

**Bueno,pronto empezaran las aventuras de nuestro trio favorito!Que problemas les aguardaran cuando lleguen al Hetalia Club?Deseenles suerte,porque la van a necesitar!**

**Espero sus reviews!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno,aqui estamos de vuelta...En este capitulo apareceran importantes personajes!Tales como Emma,Lovi,el guardia antipatico de la puerta,Arthur,Alfred,Kiku,Im,Mei (Taiwan-chan),Li (Hong-Kong-kun),Yao-Yao como "La chica sexy sin pecho" y "Aniki",el todopoderoso Ivan como "Panda gigante",Monique (Monaco) y Victoire(Seychelles)!Y esto empieza a ser divertido,gente!Por cierto,cuidado con el lenguage de Lovi y de las malditas que insultan a nuestra linda Monica...  
**

**Pero bueno,aca esta!Disfruten del capitulo!  
**

**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me todo (Culpa) responsabilidad de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.  
**

**Capitulo 1:  
Empiezan los problemas ¡Las hermanas Bonnefoy al rescate!  
**

**...  
**

**9:26 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,fuera del Hetalia-club.**

El coche aparco frente a un gran edificio. Luces de neón,música a alto volumen,pleno centro de la ciudad. Arriba de la entrada,y del color de la bandera de Italia,había un gran cartel luminoso,echo de neón,con la frase "HETALIA". Ese era el nombre de la disco mas famosa del momento:Tanto que había que había que sacar "entradas" (Véase pagar con anticipación para estar en la lista.) meses antes. Una persona se quedaba corta diciendo que era la disco mas importante,cara y famosa de la ciudad. La cola para entrar era de dos cuadras.

El trió de amigos se bajo del auto,sonriendo de manera triunfal,y guiñándole el ojo a chicas de la fila sobre los anteojos de sol negros. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada,donde se encontraban un par de guardias,entre ellos uno con una larga lista y un porta-papeles.

-Kesesesese~ Ore-sama awesome llego!-Exclamo Gilbert.

Bien por usted,pero preciso saber sus nombres.-Dijo el hombre.

-Umm,si,Françoise Bonnefoy...-Empezó Francis.- Antonio Hernandez...-

-Fernandez.

-Si,eso,Fernandez Carriedo y Gilbert Beilchismith..

El hombre,vestido de traje y con anteojos oscuros,miro la lista y rápidamente levanto la vista.

-No están.

-Como dijo?

-Que no están en la lista,rubiecito. Ahora,a la fila,que molestan a los de atrás.

Los tres insultaron por lo bajo,en español,francés y alemán respectivamente. Se corrieron a un costado y se miraron.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto el español nervioso.

Los tres miraron a un dúo de chicas con acento italiano hablarles a los guardias con voz melosa y entrar,sin que el hombre con el cual recién habían hablado bajara la vista hacia los papeles.

-Mierda!Si fuéramos mujeres,esto no pasaba...-Murmuro el francés.

-Yo tengo una idea...-Dijo Gilbert. -Francis,necesito llamar a tu hermana!-

-A Moinique?

-No,a la rubia.

-Por eso,Monique...

-Si,esa,Momo...

-MONIQUE.

-Si,si,Marta,como digas...

-MO-NI-QUE!

-Solo dame el maldito celular,Francis!

El francés obedeció de mala gana. Gilbert marco el numero velozmente y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ninguno de los dos imagino lo que el alemán estaba a punto de pedir.

…

**9:32 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

Una joven de cabello rubio por los hombros bebía cerveza sentada en la barra del bar. Agradeció que el lugar aun no se hubiera llenado. Llevaba un vestido rojo fuerte,con una cinta del mismo color en el cabellos,accesorios negros y botas negras. Busco con la vista nuevamente al español,que aun no había llegado y suspiro. Derrepente,sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda,y aunque al principio se sobresalto,no tardo en darse cuenta de quien era el responsable de ese abrazo.

-Lovi!-Dijo dándose vuelta.-Pensé que no vendrías!Que gusto verte aquí!-

-Hola,bastarda!-Dijo el entre risas. Estaba acostumbrado a llamarla así,a pesar de ser su mejor amiga y de tenerle mucho cariño. -Al final estoy aquí!Yo tampoco pensé que vendría!-

-Deberías ser un jefe mas responsable,no crees?-Pregunto ella en broma.

-Tal vez.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -Y tu chico?-

-Emmm...nosotros...cortamos...

-Oh,que lastima,Emmi!Anda,te invito una cerveza,quieres?

-Gracias,Lovi!Eres tan dulce...

El italiano sonrió y la llevo de la mano hasta el camarero mas cercano.

-Oye,bastardo!Dale una cerveza a la señorita,quieres?Y mas te vale que sea buena,maldición...-Le dijo el italiano a uno de sus empleados,el cual puso mala cara pero no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso. Después de todo,nadie se quería meter con los Vargas. Y mucho menos,con el hermano mas caprichoso.

Emma bebió un sorbo en compañía de su amigo castaño y charlaron durante un rato. Hasta que finalmente ubico a uno de sus compañeros de negocios y tuvo que despedirse de Emma,dejándola sola nuevamente.

**9:37 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

-Tsk,este lugar apesta...-Murmuro un rubio de cejas pobladas,con una mecha verde fosforescente,y tres aritos en la oreja izquierda,que respondía al nombre de Arthur Kikrland.-Me pinte el mechón de nuevo para nada...aquí pasan pura música pop,y lo único que encuentras son menores de edad...-

-_Hahahaha_!Con esas pintas,Arthur,no me extrañara que solo se te acerquen niñas!Si pareces un adolescente!-Dijo el estadounidense de su izquierda,también rubio y con gafas.

_-Shut up,bastard_!_-Respondo_ el ingles.-Pero tengo razón,son todas mujeres demasiado jóvenes...-

-Arthur-san tiene razón...-Comento el japones,que estaba parado a su derecha.

-Lo haces de nuevo,Kiku!Da tu propia opinión!-Lo reprendió el estadounidense.

-L-Lo siento...

Repentinamente,apareció junto a ellos un chico de cabello negro medio despeinado,con un gracioso rulo,el cual tenia vida propia,seguido por un chico de cabello castaño oscuro desmechado y una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro,con un gracioso rizo que caía sobre su rostro.

-Kikuuu~ Da-ze!-Exclamo el mayor del trió,abalanzándose sobre el pobre japones.-Has visto a Aniki?Da-ze~-

Kiku se tomo el tiempo de observarlos mejor. Su hermano menor,Im Soo Yoong,llevaba una remera rayada blanca y negra,debajo de una pesada campera de cuero y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Calzaba unas "Conversa" (Si,esa era la marca...) negras. Li Wang Kikrland,hermano de Arthur y Kiku,en cambio,llevaba una camisa blanca,unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Mei,la prima de Kiku y de los otros dos asiáticos llevaba un vestido violeta y ajustado,con la espalda al aire. También sostenía su cabello con dos hebillas de flores amarillas,y tenia unas botas altas negras. Alfred,el rubio de anteojos,le echo una mirada en plan de "Juro que la haré territorio americano." a lo que Kiku contesto con un "Le tocas un pelo y te mato.". Alfred hizo caso a esta advertencia y siguió buscando alguna chica con la vista.

-Que opinan de ella?-Pregunto el americano mientras señalaba a una mujer de cabellera larga y castaña,la cual intentaba atar en una cola de caballo mientras era perseguida por...un panda gigante?-Es muy sexy a pesar de no tener pecho...-

-Ese es mi aniki!Da-ze!-Exclamo exaltado el coreano.

Ups.

**...**

**9:42 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,fuera del Hetalia-Club.**

Una rubia caminaba por la calle,pasando por al lado de la gran cola sin inmutarse de los silbidos,los piropos y los "Zorra" de parte de algunas chicas. La razón? Vestía una vestido rosa brillante,de diseñador y con tirantes. También llevaba unos tacos rosas y sus anteojos eran del mismo color. Después de todo,la única de la familia Bonnefoy que no gastaba todo su dinero en atuendos era Victoirie. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Monique y Françoise pensaban que era adoptada. Repentinamente,una chica de cabellos castaños y tez oscura corrió hacia ella. Llevaba un vestido y unos tacones exactamente iguales,a excepción de que estos eran celestes. Tenia el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas,con moños celestes brillantes. Este atuendo estaba elegido obviamente por su hermana.

-Monique!-Exclamo la mulata mientras continuaba corriendo.-Conseguí aparcar!Lo conseguí,lo conseguí!

-Me alegro por ti,Victorie...-Dijo la rubia sin mostrar interés.

-Lo se,es genial...-Dijo la castaña alegre.-Por cierto,te han dicho los chicos donde están?-

-Dijo que los reconoceríamos.

Y así fue. A diez metros de ambas hermanas,se escucho el ruido de una bofetada,y de esa forma pudieron reconocer a Francis,siendo abofeteado por haberle manoseado el trasero a una chica.

-_FRÈRE_!-Exclamaron ambas horrorizadas por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

-Ah,Maria,aquí estas!-Exclamo Gilbert,yendo a recibirla con un abrazo.

-MONIQUE.

-Si,si,como sea...y esta es tu hermana Veronica,no?

-De echo,me llamo Victorie...

-Gusto en conocerte,Bianca!-Dijo el albino extendiendo la mano. Victoria suspiro y estrecho su mano con la del alemán.

-Bien,empezamos?-Pregunto el español,alegre pero algo nervioso.

Ambas se miraron y rieron.

-Dejenlosno a nosotras.-Dijeron ambas de manera cómplice,antes de tomar al trió de amigos del brazo y llevarlos hacia un callejón.

**...**

**Que tendran planeado las hermanas?Cual sera el plan de Gilbo?Recordara algun dia Gilbert el nombre de las hermanas?Podran entrar al club?Porque le puse un nombre tan estupido al club de los hermanos Vargas?Podra encontrar Alfred hambuergesas dentro de el club?Con quienes se encontraran adentro?Recibira Gilbert demasiados golpes de Eli con su sarten?Dejare de hacer preguntas idiotas?Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!(Me siento una presentadora de television.)  
**

**Reviews? :3  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aqui vuelvo!Con mi awesome nuevo capitulo!Les advierto que tiene lenguage asi como re zarpado (? Y eso que ni aparece Lovi!En esta capitulo se revela el malvado y sexi (? plan de el BTT...Ademas de que aparecen nuestro vampirito favorito y su amigo bulgaro! x3 Y una super actuacion de dos chicas muy peculiares!  
**

**Advertencias:Lenguage,un poco de RumaHun,incesto por parte de nuestra bielorrusa favorita,planes macabros,mas alcohol,mencion de un OC (Transylvania). Y por sobre todo,muchas locuras!  
**

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen,es todo (Culpa) responsabilidad de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.  
**

**Capitulo 2:Planes descabellados,vampiritos y hermanas un poco locas.  
**

**...  
**

**9:55 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,fuera del Hetalia Club.**

Vestidos brillantes y escandalosos,tacones altos,labios pintados,perfectamente depilados,maquillaje a montones,pelucas...Así es como salio el trió de amigos de ese oscuro callejón. Antonio tenia un estaba completamente de verde,Gilbert de rojo carmesí y Francis de azul profundo. Hasta había tenido que sacarse la barba!

-Me niego a aparecer en publico así!-Dijo el español,completamente colorado.

-Ups,ya lo hiciste.-Dijo el alemán.

-Mierda.

-No te quejes,_mon cherie_,te vez explendido...

-Si,explendidamente gay...

-Ya,dejen de quejarse y vamos!-Les grito el alemán medio molesto.

Y así avanzaron sin rechistar hacia la entrada. Le dijeron al guardia de la puerta que estaban en la lista,y este no las contradijo. Las dejo entrar,y cuando ya habían avanzado dos pasos,Antonio perdió el equilibrio. Todo sucedió muy rápido. El castaño cayo sobre Francis y las pelucas de ambos volaron. Como era de esperarse,el guardia tomo al trió de los vestidos y los dejo nuevamente en la calle.

-Joder,Toño!Todo por tu culpa!-Exclamo el albino mientas se sacaba la peluca rubia y se quitaba el pintalabios.

-Es culpa de estos malditos tacos...no entiendo como las chicas pueden andar con ellos...

-N importa de quien es la culpa,lo importante es que...Eh?Monique?Que haces?-El francés se detuvo a mirar a su hermana,que entraba en la disco junto a Victoria.

-Ah! Un compañero nuestro,Salvatore,trabaja aquí...así que nos vemos adentro!-Exclamo ella.

-Maldita traidora...-Susurro Francis.

-Chicos?-Se escucho una voz desde atrás del trió de amigos. Cuando se giraron a ver,no podían estar mas impresionados.

**10:09 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club.**

Elizabeta miro de reojo la masa humana que se extendía frente a ella,tratando de reconocer algún rostro,y para su desgracia,así fue. A centímetros,un chico de cabello castaño rojizo bebía una bebida roja,y hablaba con otro chico.

-Santa madre de dios...-Susurro la húngara,con los ojos amenazando con salir de sus órbitas.

Para su desgracia,el chico de pelo negro levanto la vista y la vio.

-Elizabeta!-Exclamo el con alegría.

-Ah..B-Boris...-Susurro la húngara,insegura.

-Ven,tomate algo con nosotros!-Pudio mientras sonreía.

La castaña obedeció con inseguridad. Mierras tanto,Vladmir,que acababa de reconocer a su peor enemiga escupió toda la bebida roja que estaba bebiendo y se paro exaltado.

-TU?!-Exclamo el rumano sobreexaltado.

-Yo tampoco me alegro de verte,capullo...

-Por tu maldita culpa,ahora mi pequeña hermana es una jodida freak!

-No es mi culpa que tu hermana sepa apreciar la cultura...

-Mi pequeña Alexis!Ve tu a saber las atrocidades que le haz echo!

-Tal vez ayudara que fueras un poco mas responsable,bastardo.

-Soy responsable!

-Pfff,y yo soy Tino Väinämöinen!

-Estúpida.

-Imitación barata.

-Friki.

-Bastardo.

-Marimacho.

-Incestuoso.

-Loca.

-Chupa-sangre.

-Rara.

-Bicho.

El rumano tomo a la húngara por la camisa a cuadros que llevaba y la acerco a su rostro. Boris se asusto y no dudo en gritarle.

-Vlad,no!Ni se te ocurra tocar a Eli-chan!-Grito el búlgaro.

Pero,contrario a lo que todos esperaban,Vladmir choco sus labios con los de la castaña. Esta entro en tal shock que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de separarlo. Elizabeta se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. El castaño movió suavemente los labios y Elizabeta logro reaccionar. Lo empujo,haciendo que cayera sobre la barra y se limpio la boca,mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-I-Idiota!-Grito ella antes de darse la vuelta y largarse corriendo hacia el baño.

-Q-Que...?-El castaño se giro hacia el búlgaro sorprendido.-Que hice mal?-

Aunque la única respuesta que recibió de su amigo fue una sonora bofetada.

**10:18 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

-Este lugar es taaaaaannnn aburridooo!Osea,tu sabes...

Mei estaba junto a su mejor amiga y prima,Hahn Wang,una vietnamita apenas mayor que ella,que llevaba su pelo negro atado en una coleta de costado,y un vestido muy ajustado,sin mangas,con cuello alto y verde.

-A eso de las 23 horas se llenara hasta el tope...-Comento la vietnamita con cierta indiferencia.-Por cierto,y sensei?-

-Esta siendo perseguido por el idiota narigón...-Respondió antes llevarse su cóctel a la boca.-El ruso,tu sabes...-

Derrepente unas finas manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Mei,y las dos pudieron sentir una aura oscura,acompañada de una voz ronca.

-Que dijiste de mi Nii-san?-Pregunto la voz.

-Nada,nada,nada!Por favor no me mates!-Exclamo la taiwanesa al borde del desmayo.

-Neesan,no esta bien que molestes a otras niñas,da?-Repentinamente se escucho una voz a pocos metros de ellas.-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermanita...Da?-

Las tres se giraron a ver a un chico de cabellos rubios,casi blancos y ojos violetas. Vestía un disfraz de panda y tenia la cabeza bajo el brazo. Una gruesa bufanda asomaba bajo el disfraz,y sonreia de manera infantil.

-Natalia,tendremos una charla en casa. Mas te vale que recapacites sobre tu comportamiento...Da?

-Si,lo hago,te casaras conmigo?

Las chicas miraron mas detenidamente a la chica que respondía al nombre Natalia. Tenia el cabello largo y rubio claro,atado con un listón blanco. Llevaba un vestido negro,con un hombro descubierto y una abertura en la pierna. No tardaron en notar que llevaba unos cuchillos enganchados en la pierna.

-C-Claro que no!

-Por que?Es que acaso prefieres a ese trió de inútiles?Vamos,Niisan,casatecasatecasatecasatecasa te!

-Nooo!Dejame en paz!-Y dicho esto,salio corriendo perseguido por su hermana.

**...**

**Bastante corto,lo se...pero en el proximo capitulo,el BTT se encontrara con alguien muy particular!(Por cierto,Vanya,lo hiciste genial! *J* ).  
**

**Pobre Eli!Pero bueno,ya se encontrara con alguien que intentara consolarla,a pesar de ser MUY IDIOTA. Adivinan quien es?  
**

**Y otra cosa:Si ustedes gustan,pueden dejarme algo asi como "Yo quiero que pongas un poco de _X_!" o algo asi,y yo lo mas probable es que les haga caso a sus pedido. Asi que,vamos!Pidan parejas!Aunque traten de no desviarse demasiado de las tres pricipales! (FrUk,PruHun y SpaMano),aunque si me piden algo como "Pone que Eli sea la ex de Roderich." no me voy a poder negar...  
**

**Por cierto,el BTT es mas "Peculiar" de lo que parece a simple vista,no?Jejeje...  
**

**Bueno,espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen su review!Criticas constructivas,halagos,regalos,pedidos,amenazas de muerte,lo que prefieran!  
**

**Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola,gente!Como estan?Bueno,aqui estoy de nuevo para molestar 3 Se que me aman...**

**Bueno,queria aclarar algo:**

**Boris es Bulgaria,y el apodo Liz de lo robe a Lafrenze-Elliot (Grosa!).**

**Bueno,en este capitulo,un angel les va a caer del cielo a BTT,Kikrland va a pasar una situacion peligrosa,Francis va a estar a punto de violar a alguien y va a haber una confesion tremendamente cursi :3 Y va a aparecer el personaje mas moe de todos los tiempos! Lily-chan hace su debut en este fic junto a su preciado Onnisama!Y claro,la AK-47 de este...Y claro,vamos a tener un extra DenNor!Para las chicas que me lo pidieron *3*Por cierto,gracias por todos los reviews!Son unas grosas totales~!  
**

**Bueno,sin mas preambulos,aca se los dejo:  
**

**Hetalia de Hidekaz Himruya. Es todo su (culpa) merito!  
**

**Capitulo 3:Un angel caido,un suizo violento y conversaciones tras la pared.  
**

**10:09 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,fuera del Hetalia-club.**

_-Chicos?-Se escucho una voz desde atrás del trió de amigos. Cuando se giraron a ver,no podían estar mas impresionados._

-Feli!-Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo,lanzándose a abrazarlo.

El italiano intento mantener el equilibrio y sonrió de manera avergonzada.

-Toño-niichan,Fran-niisan!Y Gilbert...-Dijo el italiano mientras los abrazaba,aunque tratando de no tocar a este ultimo.

-Pensé que estarías adentro con West...!Mi asombrosa presencia te a llamado,no?Kesesese~

-De echo,salí a tomar aire,pero,por que siguen ustedes aquí?Y que hay con esas ropas?Vee~

-Bueno,veras...-Empezó Antonio.

-No,sabes que?Prefiero no saberlo...No pueden entrar?Ve~-Pregunto mientras se masajeaba suavemente la sien. La música tan alta,combinada con ese trió de pervertidos hacían que le doliera la cabeza. Aunque no podía decir nada.

-Así es...-Afirmo el francés.

-Lo siento,como hay mucha gente le dije que no dejara entrar a los que parecieran problemáticos o pervertidos...-Los tres se miraron con algo de vergüenza.-Fue un malentendido. Se los compensare. Vee~-

Y dicho esto,le hizo una seña a el guardia y este les abrió la puerta.

-Pero háganme el favor de cambiarse...-Dijo Feliciano,con una leve sonrisa.

Los tres asintieron avergonzados y corrieron hacia adentro. El edificio era enorme. Cuarto plantas. En la primera,un recibidor con unas mesas y una pequeña cocina,en la otra punta un puesto para guardar los abrigos,y a su izquierda una puerta cerrada,que decía "Cuarto de limpieza.",y al lado,la escalera caracol de metal que daba al segundo piso. Y en el segundo piso,efectivamente,estaba toda la gente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro,y con las luces de colores se veía fantástico. Había también unas pequeñas mesas,con unos sillones fucsias. La barra estaba a un costado,y era extremadamente larga. Había gente por todos lados. Yendo,viniendo,riendo,gritando. En una esquina,un DJ con unos grandes parlantes,del tamaño del panda gigante que atravesaba la sala de punta en punta corriendo. Los tres amigos sonrieron y chocaron las palmas,mientras lanzaban un grito de victoria.

-ESTAMOS ADENTRO!-Exclamo Antonio emocionado.

-Lo se,_mon cherie_!Esto es fabuloso!-Respondió el francés entre gritos,intentando que su voz lograra escucharse por sobre la música.

-Es muy awesome!Pero primero debemos buscar el baño para cambiarnos!

-Gilbo tiene razón...-Coincidió Francis.

-Si!-Exclamo Toño mientras corrían todos hacia al baño,esquivando a la gente.

**10:20 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club.**

-Esa es bonita...-Comento Arthur mirando a una chica rubia parada tímidamente en un rincón.

-No es demasiado joven?-Pregunto Alfred,que continuaba a su lado.

-A mi me parece que esta bien...Digo,tendrá unos 17,no?

-Yo diría que tiene 12.-Le dijo Alfred antes de soltar una risa.

-Jaja.-Respondió de modo sarcástico.-Esta bien,iré.-

Dicho esto,avanzo hacia la chica,que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Tenia cabello rubio y corto,con un listón violeta. Vestía un vestido fucsia,hasta casi las rodillas y unas medias largas blancas. Arthur sonrió triunfal,y la tomo de la mano,para acercarla a el.

-E-Eh...?-La rubia se sonrojo,con un rostro de preocupación.

-Hola!_I'm_ _Arthur Kikrland_!-Saludo el de manera alegre y algo seductora.

-Ah,hola,yo soy Lily Vogel...-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.-Un placer conocerlo,Arthur-san...-

-Te invito una cerveza?

-Lo lamente,no bebo...

-En serio?-Pregunto incrédulo.-Que edad tienes?-

-21.-Respondió la rubia extrañada.

-En serio?!Pensé que eras mas joven!Aunque sigues siendo muy pequeña..-Dijo riendo.

-Suelen decírmelo...-Respondió sonrojándose y sonriendo.

Luego lo miro bien:Tenia el cabello rubio y alborotado,con una mecha de color verde claro. Poseía también tres aros en la oreja izquierda. Bajo su vista hacia su vestimenta. Llevaba una remera negra con el estampado de una banda que no conocía,pero a pesar por el diseño,debía ser de rock pesado. Llevaba también unos jeans rotos y unas zapatillas rojas. Era ese tipo de personas a las que Vash etiquetaba como "Gente sospechosa",pero no parecía ser malo...Derrepente se escucho el sonido de un disparo,a pocos metros de ellos.

-LE TOCAS UN PELO Y LA POXIMA BALA ESTARA DENTRO DE TU CEREBRO!-Exclamo una voz desconocida. Arthur no tardo no cinco milésimas de segundo en salir huyendo hacia el baño.

**10:26 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,baño.**

Gilbert si encerró en uno de los pequeños baños (Ya saben,esas cosas donde están los inodoros...ustedes entienden!). No tenia problema problema alguno con Toño,pero no quería que su asombrosa persona fuera violada por Francis mientras se cambiaba. Era obvio,como alguien podría resistirse a tan perfecto cuerpo como el de su asombrosa persona? Por eso,había decidido vestirse en el único baño mas o menos limpio de la disco. Maldijo la antihigienidad de los boliches. Maldijo también a la gente que no aguantaba el alcohol y terminaba vomitando los baños. Y,por sobre todo,maldijo es echo de que los baños de hombres y de mujeres estuvieran separadas por una tan fina pared,ya que eso le permitió escuchar el llanto de una mujer en el baño que se situaba atrás suyo. Sus amigos sabían perfectamente que si a algo le tenia debilidad,era al llanto femenino. Cuando se dispuso a hacer lo que el viejo Fritz hubiera querido,osea,preguntarle que le pasaba,escucho el golpe de una puerta. Comprobó que no era la suya,así que deducio que era la de la chica.

-Liz,soy yo,Boris...-Dijo una voz suave desde el otro.

-Vete.-Respondió una voz femenina,que estaba mas cerca.

-Por favor,Liz,ábreme...Tengo que hablar contigo!

Hubo un silencio,donde solo se escucharon los sollozos ahogados de la chica,hasta que por fin,sonó el sonido de un pestillo abrirse. Luego unos pasos que entraban apresuradamente y volvían a cerrar con fuerza y rapidez.

-Tu?!-Gilbert no pudo ver su rostro,pero a juzgar por su voz,debía estar impresionada.

-Lo siento,Elizabeta,debía hablar contigo y le pedí a Boris que utilizara su voz para que me abrieras.- Dijo una voz diferente a las otras dos.

-VETE!-Le grito la chica que respondía al nombre de Elizabeta,y por su voz el alemán pudo notar que estaba a punto de volver a llorar.-IDIOTA!NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE,UN EGOIST- -

Pero su voz se corto,y Gilbo sintió el sonido de dos cosas húmedas chocando. Luego un empujón y algo cayendo contra la pared.

-ESTUPIDO!QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

-Eli,escuchame por favor...

Gilbert escucho una bofetada. Luego que la puerta se abría.

-Espera,Eli!-El chico tomo a Elizabeta del brazo y la detuvo. Aunque claro,Gilbert no pudo verlo.-Antes quiero que sepas por que hice eso...-

El silencio volvió a reinar. Pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse,aunque sin pestillo.

-Esta bien,te escucho,pero que sea rápido.

-Te amo.-Dijo el atropelladamente.

Gilbert,el cual continuaba escuchando todo se sorprendió,a pesar de no conocer a ninguno de los individuos. Elizabeta volvió a entrar en shock.

-Que?

-Que te amo...-Respondió ya mas tranquilo.

-Vladmir,si sigues bromeando te dejare sin descendencia.

-No bromeo.

-...

-Te amo.

-Te escuche.

Luego Gilbert escucho unos pasos,y ambas voces desaparecieron.

**10:27 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,baño.**

Francis se cambiaba en medio del baño,sin importarle si otras personas podían verlo. Pero la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido,dejando ver a un chico de cabellos rubios y alborotado,corriendo,hasta que se detuvo a centímetros de Françoise.

-_What the..._-Empezó el ingles,impresionado,asustado,nervioso y maldiciendo a los Estados Unidos.

-Honhonhon,veo que a alguien le falta un poco de _amour~ _Ven para que Francis-onnichan te de un poco~...-Dijo el francés,antes de atrapar al desconocido entre sus brazos.

-Eh?_Wait_!_Stop_!-Le grito Arthur alarmado,al ver que el mayor intentaba meterle la mano por debajo del pantalón. Libero uno de sus brazos y le proporciono una bofetada. Malditos franceses.

Arthur salio corriendo apenas Francis lo soltó. El pelilargo sonrió y continuo vistiéndose.

-Interesante...-Murmuro.-Muy interesante...-

**10:25 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,en una de las mesas.**

**(Nota:Este extra no influye realmente en la historia,lo hago por ZomiBunny y Saisai Kikrland,por cierto,gracias por el comentario!)(Si no te gusta el DenNor,te recomiendo que no leas...)**

Los cinco amigos se encontraban sentados en los sillones fucsias del tercer piso,al rededor de una mesa ratona. El rubio de cabello parado,cambien conocido como Mathias,reía a carcajadas por tonterías. A su derecha,Berward,el mas alto,rodeaba los hombros de su "Esposa",Tino,con el brazo. Del lado izquierdo del danes,se encontraban Lukas,un noruego con la mirada perdida y susurrando "Onnichan" suavemente y un islandés,Emil,de cabello blanco y con un pajarraco en el hombro,que parecía intimidado por la actitud de su hermano mayor noruego. Derrepente se escucho el sonido de un disparo y Mathias se alarmo.

-Noru!Escuchaste eso?

-Lo único que escucho aquí son tus gritos,Anko.

-No,me refiero al disparo...

-No oí nada.

-Yo tampoco.-Se metió el finlandes.

-N' y',M'th'as-Dijo Berward,con su normal cara de poker.

-Como sea,se que alguien disparo!Debemos buscar al responsable!-Exclamo Mathias.

-No te metas en problemas,Anko.-Dijo Lukas de manera determinante.

-Awww!Noruu!Te preocupas por mi!

-Claro que no. Solo no quiero que nos avergüences en publico.

-Que publico?Si no hay casi nadie en el piso VIP!

-Anko...

-Admítelo,te preocupas por mi.

-E dicho que no.

-Yo también te quiero,Noru!-Grito el danes dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el noruego.

-Te me acercas un centímetro mas y mis trolls se desharán de tu hacha.-Dijo Lukas,aun mas serio que antes. (Como si eso fuera posible!)

Mathias se sentó en su asiento,refunfuñando. No sabia porque Lukas siempre actuaba así. Aunque,sabia que a veces podía llegar a ser hasta amable...

-Yo se que me quieres,Noru.

-Callate.-Respondió Lukas de manera cortante.

Pero,a pesar de todo,sobrepasando lo serio y borde que era Lukas,y lo griton e idiota que era Mathias,ambos se querían. Aunque obviamente el noruego no tuviera en sus planes hacer publico su amor por el danes. Por lo menos,no por ahora.

**...**

**Ta-dah~! Bueno,primero,gracias por los reviws (De nuevo). Es una enorme satisfaccion para mi saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo! Y si,lo se,no se controlar a Feli. Pero bueno,solo es asi cuando esta trabajando...Ah,y tambien se que mi acento sueco APESTA. Espero que les haya gustado! Y no olviden dejarme su review! (Preferentemente con la pareja que quieren que sume a la historia/haga un extra...).  
**

**Un ultimo pedido!Me podrian dar ideas de con quien poner a USA? Es que hay muchos personajes que me gustan como su pareja! Asi que agradeceria si me dieran una mano *w* Gracias!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola!No me maten!Es que estuve pasando tiempo con mi familia y no tuve tiempo de escribir TT3TT Lo siento!Pero aca esta,como lo prometi!Mejor tarde que nunca :B  
**

**Quiero decir que no me gusta como quedan los flashbacks en los fanfics,pero no queria hacer un monologo,asi que...  
**

**Bueno,aqui les dejo mi sexy cap (?  
**

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Es todo su (culpa) merito.  
**

**Capitulo 4:Listos para sacudir la disco!  
**

**10:32,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club.**

Francis fue el primero en salir. Llevaba una camisa blanca,con un pañuelo azul oscuro,debajo de un traje negro rayado,similar al de un camarero_. _Encima de eso,tenia una campera negra. Detrás de el,salio Antonio,con una camisa a cuadrille roja,unos pantalones de vestir negros y una campera negra. Un minuto después,Gilbert salio con una camisa negra,una corbata amarilla y un traje gris claro(Al igual que en la imagen.). Los tres se miraron sonrientes.

-Falta una hora y media para despedir el año,y no se ustedes,pero yo quiero recibir el año nuevo desde la cama...-Dijo guiñando el ojo. Y no,no quería ir a dormir temprano,mis pequeños e inocentes pichones...

-Esa es una idea muy awesome,Francis!Casi tan awesome como yo...-Respondió Gilbert.-Kesesesese~-

-Esa risa me asusta,Gilbo.-Dijo Antonio.

-Bueno,vamos!Que no hay tiempo que perder!-Exclamo Gilbert,mientras se perdía entre la gente.

-Gilbo!Mierda,ya se perdió...-Dijo el francés,antes de girarse hacia su amigo.-Pero no te preocupes,_mon cherie_,el hermano mayor Francis se quedara contigo,dándote _amour~-_

-Gracias,Francis!Eres tan amab- -Dijo el,antes de ser interrumpido por la voz del francés.

-Pero mira ese trasero!_Attente,belle femme!_-Exclamo el francés,antes de correr detrás de la castaña.

Antonio suspiro resignado. Con un poco de suerte se encontraría con alguien conocido. Y para su desgracia,así fue. (Nota para todos los personajes de este fanfic:DEJEN DE BUSCAR PERSONAS CONOCIDAS!YA!) Tenia un vestido rojo,de esos que tan poco dejan a la imaginación,con un tajo en la pierna izquierda y la espalda al aire. Estaba consolando a una chica de cabellos castaños,que lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. A Antonio se le detuvo la respiración. Llevaba una semana sin cruzarse con ella,y derrepente la veía,con sus cabellos dorados y su preciado lazo rojo.

Emma levanto la vista,para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de su ex-novio. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada,en silencio,hasta que la rubia sonrió con alegría. Le dijo algo a su amiga y se levanto,caminando apresuradamente hacia Antonio. El español no sabia donde meterse. Miro a todos los lados desesperado,pero efectivamente Francis había desaparecido. Pensó en ponerse un mostacho y desaparecer el también entre la gente,pero la rubia ya estaba frente a el.

-Antonio!-Exclamo la rubia antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

El castaño se quedo congelado,y con una mueca de asombro en el rostro. No la abrazo,pero tampoco se corrió. La belga lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Debo pedirte un favor,Toño...Se que hace mucho que no nos vemos,pero mi mejor amigo y mi hermano están a punto de pelearse en la terraza,y no puedo dejar a la pobre Eli sola...Podrías cuidarla diez minutos,hasta que yo separe a esos dos?-Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Ehh...-Empezó el mayor,dispuesto a decirle que no. Como su psicólogo había dicho,si algo le hacia mal,tenia que cortar toda relación con eso.

-Y,tal vez,cuando vuelva,podemos hablar de lo nuestro...-Le dijo la belga,tomándolo del brazo y poniendo una de esas miradas a las cuales el español nunca se podía negar.

-E-Esta bien,p-pero ap-apresurate...-Dijo el castaño mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias,Toño!Yo sabia que podía confiar en ti!-Dicho esto,le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo.

Antonio suspiro resignado y fue asentarse con la chica con la cual Emma estaba antes. Era bonita. De piel pálida y rasgos finos,ojos verdes inflamados por el llanto y cabello largo castaño,enganchado con una hebilla de una flor naranja. Estaba vestida con una camisa verde a cuadrille,un short de jean y unas botas con taco marrones. El español se sentó a su lado y la miro con compasión.

-Oye,no soy psicólogo,pero puedo lidiar con un narcisista y un pervertido,así que tal vez pueda ayudarte...

La chica río. Antonio tuvo que admitir que se veía linda.

-P-Perdon por molestarte...-Dijo ella de manera dulce.-Pero es que e tenido tantos problemas últimamente...-

-No importa,puedes hablar con confianza...

-Bueno,todo empezó hace nueve años,cuando yo tenia 14...

**FLASHBACK**

Elizabeta caminaba por el centro comercial,sin apuro alguno. Sabia que si volvía a casa terminaría peleando con su padre. Todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas,y Boris había salido con Vladmir. Ella conoció bastante bien a Vladmir,habían sido amigos en la primaria,a pesar de que siempre peleaban,aunque últimamente habían comenzado a alejarse...Durante su caminata,vio a una niña pequeña,de unos nueve años,con pelo lacio y negro,que lloraba sentada en un banco. Elizabeta se acerco a la niña algo preocupada.

-Que te pasa,pequeña?

-E-Es que...-Empezó la niña mientras se secaba las lagrimas.-Y-Yo vine con mi hermano y s-su am-amigo,y m-me perdí...

-Sabes el numero de tu hermano..?

-No,pero se el de su amigo...

-Esta bien,me lo dices?

-E-Esta bien...es (censurado)...

La castaña marco el numero,pero cuando estaba en el ultimo numero,reconoció la combinación .

-Es el numero de Boris?!

-Si,ese es su nombre. Por que?Lo conoces?

-Oh,claro que lo conozco...-Dijo antes de pulsar el botón de llamada y esperar pacientemente que le contestaran.

-Hola?

-Boris!Donde estas?

-En el centro comercial,por?

-Estas con tu amigo y su hermana?

-Emm,si,Vlad...

-Me pasas con la niña?

-La conoces?

-Si.

-De donde?

-No te incumbe.

-Para que?

-Solo pasame con ella,mierda!

-Esta bien,esta bien...-Hubo un silencio en la linea.-Que raro...Alexis no esta con nosotros...-

-Lo se.

-Entonces por que lo preguntaste?

-Porque esta conmigo,dúo de irresponsables!

-Eh?La secuestraste?Liz,si estabas celosa solo debías decirlo,pero secu- -

-Boris!No saques esas conclusiones!La pobre niña se perdió y yo la encontré!

-Esperame un segundo...-Otro silencio. Luego Elizabeta pudo escuchar la voz de Vladmir.

-Alexis!Mi pequeña!Donde esta?!-Pregunto Vladmir exaltado.

-Esta conmigo,frente a la heladería,en el segundo piso. Ven a buscarla.

-Enseguida estamos ahí!-Y dicho esto corto.

Elizabeta suspiro y se sentó junto a la rumana. Revolvió su mochila y saco un manga,que se puso a leer tranquilamente. Eso llamo la atención de la pequeña.

-Que es eso?

-Ah,esto?Es una manga...

-Parece interesante...cuéntame mas!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y desde ese momento el comenzó a odiarme,y yo a el,o eso pensaba,hasta que hoy m-me be-beso...-Su voz se rompió,pero cerro los ojos y siguió hablando.-Y-Y m-me dijo qu-que me a-amaba...-Un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.-Y si a todo esto le sumamos q-que mi no-novio me d-dejo hace poco...-

Antonio la miro con una mezcla de pena y compasión y la abrazo con suavidad. No tardaron en escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

-Toño?Quien es ella?

**10:29 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club.**

Arthur,luego de huir del francés degenerado del baño,volvió al encuentro de sus amigos. Kiku estaba bebiendo sake,a pesar de lo muy borracho que se ponía cuando bebía. Arthur anoto mentalmente que debía avisarle a Yao que lo llevara a su casa. Miro a Alfred,que,para variar,bebía Coca-Cola,y a Francisco,el mexicano,bebiendo tequila.

-No saben lo que me a pasado...-Dijo mientras pedía whisky.

-Casi te dispara Vash,ya lo sabemos...-Respondió Alfred.

-Lo que hizo fue muy peligroso,Arthur-san...-Se metió Kiku.

-No hablo de eso,_idiots_!-Exclamo Arthur enojado. -M-Me encontré con alguien en el baño...-

-Hahahaha!Tu cara se puso roja,bastardo!-Interrumpió Alfred nuevamente.

-Callate!E-Era un francés...y e-estaba de-desnudo...-El hielo del vaso tintineaba contra el vidrio. Arthur estaba temblando. Y Alfred había escupido su gaseosa.

-Queee?!

-Y no termina ahí...Intento to-tocarme...-Arthur trago saliva,nervioso.

-Sera degenerado!Yo lo mato!-Exclamo el estadounidense parándose.

-Para,para,para!Que vas a hacer,imbécil?!-Lo detuvo Arthur.-No seas tonto!-

-Pe-Pero...soy el heroe...-Susurro el rubio.

-Hazle caso,gringo.-Dijo Francisco,el cual antes estaba demasiado concentrado bebiendo.

-P-Pero...

-Arthur-san y Francisco-san tienen razón...no resolverás nada con violencia...-Dijo Kiku,poniendose del lado del ingles.

El americano inflo los cachetes y volvió a su asiento. Justo a tiempo para ver como se les acercaban un chino de cabellera larga y castaña seguido por un panda gigante. El panda se saco la cabeza,revelando que era,como de costumbre,Ivan disfrazado.

-Hola,comunista grasoso!-Lo saludo "cariñosamente" Alfred.

-Callate,cuatro ojos,da?-Dijo el ruso mientras comenzaba a brotarle un aura violeta.-Kolkolkolkol.-

-Ivan!Calmate aru!-Exclamo el chino.

-Es cierto...-Dijo el rubio relajándose.-Chicos,el es Yao,mi pareja,da?-

-No soy tu pareja aru!-Exclamo mientras se ponía rojo.-Solo acepte venir contigo aru!-

-Es un placer conocerte,Yao. Kiku y Li me hablaron mucho de ti,aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte tan cerca...-Dijo Arthur mientras le extendía la mano y trataba de evitar la mirada asesina de Ivan.

Kiku solo lo miro con algo de odio.

-Así que ahora te juntas con el,eh?-Pregunto de mala manera.

-Si,tienes algún problema?Da?-Se metió el ruso,dedicándole una mirada aterrorizante.

-N-No!N-No e dicho nada!-Exclamo antes de tomar su vaso y salir en busca de Mei.

-Kiku,esperame!No me dejes solo con estos locos!-Exclamo Arthur mientas corría tras el.

-Bueno,como sea,yo pediré un vodka...da?-Mascullo Ivan mientras se acercaba a la barra.

-Que?No!Espera!Cualquier cosa menos vodka aru!

**...**

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo 4!No pude resistir la tentacion de poner un poquititito de RoChu,es que...es mi OTP! x3 Y Ivan es mi personaje favorito *J* Bueno,se que escorto y feo :C Pero me van a dejar un review igual? *3* O mando a Fruarnsu-onnisan para que los viole ^J^  
**

**Por cierto,en este capitulo aparecen Alexis,mi OC (Transilvanya) y Mexico. Como no se mucho sobre su acento o su personalidad lo concentre en el tequila. Tequila! o3o/ (?  
**

**Reviews?Plisss~  
**

**~*RingoNeko*~  
**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Bueno,e aqui mi sexy capitulo nuevo!No pude escribir anoche,pero mejor tarde que nunca,no?  
**

**Bueno,nuevamente,gracias a todas (todos?) las que me dejan reviews,no saben el apoyo que me dan!Es de mucha importancia para mi su opinion,y siempre que quieran dar una critica o comentar lo genial que me salio el capitulo (?) pueden hacerlo libremente! :3  
**

**Bueno,este capitulo tiene un lindo extra que hize con todo mi amor (? Ojala les guste!  
**

**Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Para mi desgracia...)  
**

**Capitulo 5: Lentos,beneficiosos para algunos,aunque no tanto para otros...  
**

**...  
**

**10:42 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

_-Toño?Quien es ella?_

Antonio se dio vuelta,para observar como Gilbert los miraba algo sorprendido. Luego esbozo una sonrisa un poco malvada.

-No me digas que ya superaste a E...Kesesesesese~-Dijo el riendo.

-Q-Que?!N-No!T-Te equivocas!-Exclamo el español parándose y sacudiendo las manos en modo de negación.

-Toñooo~ Te pusiste rojo~

El castaño suspiro,tratando de ponerse serio.

-Gilbo,ella es Elizabeta,Emma me pidió que cuidara de ella mientras hacia algo importante...-Comento mientras señalaba a Eli,la cual se secaba las lagrimas con la mano.

Elizabeta?No,no podía ser...Cuantas probabilidades en el mundo habían de que se la encontrara sin ni siquiera buscarla?Al parecer era su día de suerte,porque la castaña se levanto sonriendo y le extendió la mano.

-Yo soy Elizabeta,un placer conocerte...-Dijo. En ese momento,el albino no tuvo dudas de que era ella.

-Gilbert.-Respondió antes de estrechar su mano con la de ella.-La verdad,es que pensé que eras mas bonita cuando te oí discutir en el baño. Kesesesesese~-

Pobre Gilbert. La húngara saco una sarten de su cartera y lo golpeo en la cabeza. El alemán la miro sorprendido. O mejor dicho,LAS miro sorprendió,porque estaba tan mareado que veía mas de una Elizabeta.

-Hay!Por que hiciste eso?!-Exclamo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Por idiota!-Le dijo sacandole la lengua.

-Idiota tu,marimacho!-Exclamo Gilbert aun mareado.-Yo soy awesome!-

-Si,seguro,como tu digas,narcisista...

-Ya,paren de pelear,ustedes dos!-Se interpuso Antonio.

-El(la) empezó!-Exclamaron ambos a coro.

-Me importa un bledo quien empezó!-Les grito Antonio,frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya,vaya,si que sabes como subir el humor de Eli...-Los tres se giraron para ver a Emma,acompañada de dos chicos.

El primero,el ex-cuñado de Antonio,tenia el cabello levantado y rubio. Y en ese momento,tenia el labio partido. Por alguna misteriosa razón,tampoco estaba fumando. El segundo tenia el cabello castaño oscuro,ojos ámbar y un rulito que salia de su cabeza. Antonio lo vio y sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su interior. Tenia un ojo morado,y se lo cubría con un hielo.

**-**Toño,ellos son Mogel y Lovino...A mi hermano ya lo conoces,pero el es mi mejor amigo. No te lo e presentado antes porque siempre estaba ocupado trabajando. No es así,Lovi?-Dijo Emma rápidamente.

-Mmmmf,se...-Mascullo el italiano de mala gana.

-No importa,mejor tarde que nunca.-Dijo el español sonriendo.-Yo soy Antonio!Un placer conocerte,Lovi!-

Lovino miro de reojo su mano pero no se la estrecho. De echo,se cruzo de brazos en silencio.

-Perdonalo,es algo tímido...-Con estas palabras de parte de Emma el nombrado se sonrojo.

-Y un poco idiota también. De seguro os llevareis de maravilla!-Dijo Mogel de mala gana.

-Callate,bastardo!-Exclamo Lovino,mientras lo miraba de manera amenazante.

-Bueno,bueno,no se peleen!-Los detuvo Emma.

Antonio se giro para decirle algo algo a Gilbert,pero lo vio en la barra,al lado de Elizabeta,bebiendo cereza,y a la húngara con su sarten en la mano. El español sonrió. No había sido una mala idea presentarlos... Después de todo,no era fácil mantener a raya al alemán,aunque no parecía ser un problema para Elizabeta. Hasta que oyó que empezaba un lento,y también puedo escuchar la pequeña conversación que tenían.

-Oye,bailas conmigo?-Pregunto Gilbert.

-Tengo otra opción?

-No.

-Entonces tendré que aceptar..-Respondió la castaña riendo.

Al diablo todo!Si Gilbert podía lanzarse así,entonces el también. Se giro para ver como Mogel y Lovino seguían discutiendo y de la nada,los interrumpió.

-Oye,Lovi,bailas conmigo?-Pregunto sonriendo.

Los tres casi se caen al suelo de la sorpresa. Lovino se puso completamente colorado y miro al suelo.

-M-Mierda,cl-claro que no,bastardo!-Exclamo.

-Andaaaa~ Es solo una canción!-Insistió el español. El otro levanto la vista con odio.

-Bien,pero solo una canción,maldición!

-Si!

-Y te advierto que no se bailar.

-No importa.

Y así,ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Lovino tenia razón:En los cuatro minutos que duro la canción lo piso mas de quince veces. Aunque Antonio no tenia porque enterarse de que fue intencional.

**10:48 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

Una música suave comenzó a sonar en el piso,mientras el japones miraba sonriente a Arthur.

-Arthur-san,quisieras bai- -Pero fue interrumpido por una voz ajena.

-_Mon cherie_!Te estaba buscando!-Un rubio de cabellos largos apareció entre la multitud. Tenia una mejilla roja,producto de una bofetada,gentileza de alguna chica del club. Se dirigía directamente al ingles.

-Tu?C-Como me encontraste,pervertido?!-Pregunto Arthur exaltado.

-Es el poder del _amour_,_mon cherie~_-Respondió el francés sonriente. -Me concedería esta pieza?-Pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-Eh..-El ingles se sonrojo pero termino por tomar su mano.-Como se te escape un dedo,te matare,te queda claro?-

-_Oui_.-Y con esta respuesta,comenzaron a bailar.

Arthur tuvo que admitir que el francés era bueno bailando. Claro,si no tuviera esa sonrisa de idiota en el rostro...Kiku decidió que seria mejor volver en busca de su prima,porque se daba cuenta de que sobraba(Animo,Kiku!).

-No me dejaste presentarme...-Dijo Francis sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Tal vez,si no hubieras intentado violarme...-Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal,_mon cherie_,pero el hermano Francis quiere darle _amour _a todo el mundo.-Dijo el francés sonriendo.-Entonces dime,como te llamas?-

-Arthur.-Dijo el ingles de manera algo fría.

-Encantado,yo soy Francis. Hablame sobre ti.

-Bueno,soy de Inglaterra,tengo 25 años,estudio medicina y me gustan Los Beatles.-Respondió sin ganas.

-Vaya,eres interesante...-Susurro el mayor mientras sonreía.-Yo provengo de Francia,el país del _amour_,tengo 26 y estudio gastronomía. Amo todo lo que sea bello...-

-Y eres un pervertido.-Comento Arthur repentinamente.

-Solo me dedico a repartir amor!-Exclamo sonriente.

-Ya,"Amor". Si,seguro,eh?-Dijo el anglosajón mientras reía levemente.

-Voy a empezar a creer que te burlas de mi,_mon cherie._

-Es probable.

El francés sonrió y soltó la cintura de su acompañante,llevándola directamente a el mechón verde fosforescente de su pelo. Lo levanto con suavidad y se lo quedo mirando.

-Y este mechón?-Pregunto curioso.

-Me lo hice hace un tiempo,pero me lo volví a pintar para la fiesta.

-Es lindo.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada.

Y continuaron bailando en silencio. Cuando la canción termino,Arthur se fue corriendo,sin ni siquiera despedirse. Estaba completamente colorado. Esto hizo que el francés esbozara una sonrisa ,y finalmente fue en busca de una buena copa de vino.

**10:52 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club.**

Cuando terminaron de bailar,Elizabeta y Gilbert fueron hacia la barra y pidieron dos cervezas.

-Por cierto,que edad tienes?-Pregunto el alemán.

-23.-Respondió ella.

-Valla,pensé que eras mas vieja!

-Estas diciendo que parezco vieja?!-Pregunto enfadada.

-Si.

Como era de esperarse,recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza por parte de la húngara.

-Au!Maldita!Eso duele!-Exclamo el prusiano,mientras reía de manera sutil.

-Te lo mereces,idiota!

-Marimacho!

-Narcisista!

-Ese no es el estúpido aristócrata?-Pregunto repentinamente el albino.

-Quien?-Pregunto ella girando la vista. Y ahí lo reconoció. -Santa madre de dios!Ese es el señor Roderich!-

-Señor?-El albino estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de la húngara.

-De donde lo conoces?

-Es mi vecino,por?Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco,estúpido!Es mi ex novio!-Exclamo la castaña nerviosa.

-El señorito podrido tuvo novia?!Yo hubiera jurado que era gay!Kesesesesesese!-Rió divertido el "prusiano".

-Anda,vamos a la terraza!-Pidió la chica mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Espera...Oye,aristócrata estúpido!-Lo llamo Gilbert mientras sacudía emocionado su brazo libre.

El austriaco se giro para mirarlos. Eli pensó que esa noche se veía aun mejor que de costumbre. El castaño sonrió ampliamente el le hizo una seña a la rubia con la que hablaba,para caminar directamente hacia el dúo. La húngara se puso aun mas nerviosa y siguió tirando del brazo del albino.

-Eli!Que bueno verte aquí!-Pero era tarde:Ya estaba frente a ellos.

-A-Ah,Ro-Rode...h-hola!C-Como esta K-Kum?-Pregunto atropelladamente.

-Bien,gracias por preguntar.

-Kesesesesesese~ Que raro verte por aquí,señorito podrido!-Interrumpió Gilbo.

-Si,es que tocare una de mis piezas en el salón VIP...-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Salón VIP?-Gilbert esbozo una sonrisa malvada. Creía tener una nueva misión para el Bad Touch Trio...

-Sigues c-componiendo música?

-Si!De echo,pronto empezare una gira...-Y dicho esto levanto su copa de champagne.-Dicho sea el caso,por que no hacemos un brindis por mi nueva obra?-

-Lo siento,señorito podrido,pero Eli y yo debemos hacer algo. Mas tarde sera!-Gilbert tomo a Elizabeta del brazo y la llevo escaleras arriba,directamente hacia la terraza. Ninguno de los dos imagino en el problema que estaban a punto de meterse.

**10:57 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-club,escaleras.**

**(Pequeño extra sobre uno de mis tríos favoritos:El Brother Stalker Trio! )**

Lukas bajaba las escaleras con su tranquilidad característica. Apenas pudo rodear a una pareja que subía a toda velocidad. Desde las escaleras de chapa observo el panorama. Estaba repleto de gente y la música sonaba muy fuerte. Derrepente,una escena llamo su atención. Un panda perseguía a un chico (Chico?) con una coleta baja,mientras una rubia un chico de cabello castaño oscuro los acechaban en silencio. A que le recordaba esa escena?Le entro la imagen de el mismo,persiguiendo a su hermano menor,susurrando "Hermano mayor". Si,debía ser eso. Termino de bajar las escaleras,cuando escucho unas pisadas inseguras,que no tardo en reconocer. Tampoco tardo en esconderse detrás de las escaleras,acechando desde el espacio entre los escalones. Los pasos pertenecían a Emil,su hermano menor. El albino miro entre la gente,y su vista se fijo en asiático de cabello castaño. El islandés se acerco a el y lo saludo con timidez. El otro respondió con un abrazo. El noruego mientras tanto,camino tranquilamente hacia su hermano y lo tomo del hombro.

-Hermano mayor...-Susurro en su oído,esbozando una sonrisa.

Al menor se le heló la sangre. Sentía mas frió que en las noches heladas en Islandia. Tomo del brazo a el sorprendido Li y salio corriendo,al grito de "Retirada!". Lukas hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro resignado. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros,y deducio que no eran sus trolls,ya que eran manos mas delicadas. Se giro,para ver a la rubia y al asiático de antes. Y para su sorpresa,ambos sonreían cómplices.

-No te preocupes...-Empezó el coreano.

-Nosotros somos profesionales en esto,deja que te ayudemos...-Termino la bielorrusa.

Y así,para el horror de Yao,Ivan y Emil,se creo el Brother Stalker Trio.

**...**

**Bueno,una actuacion especial del BST y de Roderich-kun!  
**

** ( Roderich:Al final me pagaras o que?  
**

**RingoNeko:Shhhh~ )  
**

**Y obviamente,echa voluntariamente :333 MUY VOLUNTARIAMENTE,E DICHO!  
**

**En este capitulo,nuestro querido Toño conoce a Lovi,y Mogel no esta fumando(Milagro de navidad!). Emmi no va a tardar en darse cuenta del amor entre ellos dos,y como buena amiga va a crear un plan malvado.  
O eso supongo.  
**

**Bueno,no me pude resistir a poner un poco de HongIce,es que son tan tiernoooossss! x3  
**

**Por cierto,Kum vendria a ser Kugelmugel. Ya saben,el hermanito de Austria que parece mina...  
**

**Dejen su review!O voy a convencer a Iggy de que les deje las cejas como el! :33  
**

**Sayo!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola!Bueno,antes de que me peguen...**

**Estuve mudándome!Bueno,mas bien, volví de mis vacaciones en la casa de mi abuela :33 Y en la mudanza, perdí el archivo con lo que habia empezado a escribir. Me quería morir!Encima,me quede trabada,y me termino quedando muy WTF,pero a mi me gusta~ Hehehehe,hoy vamos a tener mucho PruHun!**

**Otra de las razones por las que no subí el capitulo antes es porque recibí un golpe bajo. Una cuestión con unos amigos y una persona especial,que bueno,me tuvieron medio dia llorando,y otro medio dia sin querer moverme.**

**Ok,ya dejo de joderlos. Mejor tarde que nunca!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece...Por que,Hidekaz,por que?! TT_TT**

Capitulo 5:Maldito ascensor,maldito suizo,maldita rana.

**...**

**10:58 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,escaleras.**

-Espera,estúpido!Que me lastimas!-Exclamo Elizabeta mientras era arrastrada por Gilbert.

-Deja de quejarte,marimacho!-Respondió Gilbert divertido.

-Callate tu,cerebro de pájaro!

Gilbert bario la puerta de chapa de la terraza. Tenia unas paredes bajas,unos mosaicos de mal gusto y era pequeña. Había una que otra persona fumando en los rincones. Gilbert soltó a Eli y se apoyo sobre la puerta.

-Que quieres,bastardo?-Pregunto la húngara de mala gana.

-Necesito tu ayuda...

-Dispara.

-Quiero que le pidas al señorito podrido que nos deje entrar al salón VIP.-Dijo el alemán,casi en un ruego.-Te lo pido,marimacho!-

-Estas loco?!Como voy a pedirle algo así a mi ex novio?!-Pregunto la castaña,sorprendida e indignada.

-Porfisss~

-NO!

-Anda,no seas mala onda!-Pidió nuevamente y se arrodillo.-Te lo pido de rodillas!-

La castaña le saco una foto y salio corriendo hacia el ascensor,riendo. El albino se quedo extrañado,pero luego salio corriendo detrás de ella. Ambos se subieron en el ascensor,con Gilbert desesperado por arrebatarle la cámara.

-Dame eso,friki!-Exclamo el.

-Nunca!Ya veras como se vende esta imagen en Internet!

-QUE?!DAME ESO YA!

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y empezaron a descender. Gilbert se inclinaba sobre Eli,con la intención de quitarle el aparato,y la húngara se doblaba para atrás,con intención de conservar su tesoro. Cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar,ambos cayeron al suelo. Gilbert encima de Elizabeta.

-Aghh...que daño...-Dijo ella mientras intentaba intentaba incorporarse.

Ebrio los ojos despacio y lo vio. Los ojos rojos que se clavaban en ella. El labio tembloroso. Pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros,y ambos se habían sonrojado notablemente.

-Apartate.-Pidió la húngara,nerviosa.

El albino no respondió. Se acerco un poco mas. La húngara se sonrojo mas,pero sin embargo no se aparto. Un poco mas cerca...tan solo un poco...

Los labios de ambos se rozaron. Fue un simple roce,lo que hizo que el ascensor,literalmente,se detuviera. La húngara lo empujo y se quedo mirando para todos lados,con un rostro de sorpresa.

-Eh?Que a pasado?El ascensor se detuvo?-Pregunto ella alarmada.

-E-Eso parece...-Mascullo Gilbert nervioso.

-Oh,mierda!-Exclamo Elizabeta.

…

**10:53 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,segundo piso.**

Antonio se apoyo en la barra,resignado. Al final,Lovino se había ido corriendo,con la excusa de que tenia trabajo pendiente,pero que luego se verían. Vio una figura rubia acercandosele,pero la ignoro. Pidió una cerveza. Emma se paro a cerca de Antonio,sonriente.

-Toño!-El español se sobresalto y por poco escupe su cerveza.-Ah,perdón,te e asustado?-Pregunto con esa voz dulce y melosa que solía poner.

-N-No,esta bien...-Dijo el de manera entrecortada.

-Veo que te has llevado bien con Lovi~-Antonio se sonrojo un poco.

-S-Si,es cierto...

-Creo que le gustas.

-Enserio?!-El español abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Si!Bueno,no estoy demasiado segura,porque estuve bailando con alguien...-La rubia se sonrojo un poco.-...especial.

-Quien?-Pregunto curioso.

-Oh,nadie,nadie!-Y volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

-Emma,tu me ocultas algo.

-Oh,callate.-Y le saco la lengua.-Metido.-

-Jajajaja!Eres tan predecible,Emmi!

Hablaron un rato,hasta que Mogel llamo a su hermana. Se saludaron y la belga termino llendose con su hermano mayor. El español bajo la vista y suspiro. Esperaba que sus amigos la estuvieran pasando mejor.

-Tu eres Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?-Pregunto una voz. Antonio levanto la miraba,para encontrarse la boca de una escopeta a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-O-Oye!B-Baja eso!-Exclamo asustado.

-Tu te has metido con Lily,desgraciado!Te lo haré pagar!Tienes tres segundos para salir corriendo antes de que vuele la cabeza!-Le grito Vash,mientras le dirijia una mirada asesina.

-O-Oye,e-espera!Y-Yo n-no co-conozco a n-ninguna Li- -Trato de excusarse el español.

-1!-Y como cualquier persona cuerda,salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

Definitivamente,el suizo terminaría volandole la cabeza a alguien esa noche. Pero no había ningún guardia lo suficientemente valiente o suicida como para intentar arrestarlo.

**11:02 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,barra.**

Francis bebía vino apoyado en la barra. Revisaba el lugar con la mirada. Nada interesante. Ve tu a saber donde se había escondido el ingles...

-Hola...-Escucho una voz suave a su izquierda. Se giro,y encontró al pequeño Matthew.

-_Mon_ _petit_!-Exclamo Francis,mientras se le lanzaba encima a abrazarlo,y de paso,manosearlo un poco.-Cuanto tiempo!Como has estado?-

-B-Bien,gracias por preguntar...-Afirmo el canadiense.

-Me alegro!Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos!-Exclamo el francés alegre.

-Si...Oye!Conoces a mi hermano?

-Por supuesto que conozco al pequeño Alfred!

-Bueno...Resulta que a conseguido un papel el una película,y como se que tu ya actuaste en Francia quería pedirte un favor...-Pidió tímidamente Matt.

-Claro!Quieres que le de consejos?

-Si!Bueno,digo,si no es mucho pedir...

-No,en absoluto!

-Genial,entonces te llevare con el!

Y el dúo emprendió la travesía atravez de la pista de baile. Dicho sea el paso que no fue fácil. Cuando se encontraron con Alfred,descubrieron que estaba teniendo una pelea con Ivan,acerca de quien comía mas hamburguesas/bebía vodka,respectivamente. Yao intentaba detenerlos,sin éxito.

-Alfred?-Pregunto Francis.

-Ge pasha?-Respondió con tres hamburguesas en la boca.

-Matthew me dijo que necesitabas de mis consejos artísticos.

-Ah,si!-Exclamo el americano,dejando de lado su competencia.

-JA!Ya te retiras,gordo capitalista,da?!-Pregunto Ivan,al cual el alcohol comenzaba a subirsele al cerebro.

-Callate,comunista grasoso!-Respondió Alfred.

-Por favor,paren de una vez aru!-Se interpuso el chino,y el dúo obedeció de mala gana.

-Bueno,quería hacerte unas preguntas...-Empezó Alfred.

-Claro,pregunta tranquilo...

-Quería saber si...-Y enseguida fue interrumpido por una voz ajena.

-_Frog_?!Que haces tu aquí?!-Pregunto exaltado.

-Ah,_mon_ _amour_~!-Canturreo alegre el francés.-Esta vez tu me haz encontrado!-

-_S-Shut up,wine bastard!_-Exclamo el ingles,mirando la copa de vino en manos de Francis.

-Pero porque tan agresivo?-Dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa.

-Es tu culpa,imbécil!

-No es cierto,el hermano Francis solo quiere repartir _amour~ _Por cierto,deberías hacer algo con esa ropa de tan mal gusto...

-Pero eres tu el que esta vestido raro!-Exclamo Arthur enojado.

-Raro?Pero si esto es tener estilo!Son telas importadas de parís!

-Te vez como una maldita rana,_frog!_

-Oh,callate,holligan!

-A quien le dices así,_stupid?_

-A ti,a quien mas va a ser?!

Y así continuaron discutiendo. Matthew,Ivan,Yao y Alfred se miraron,aburridos,y decidieron ir en busca de mas alcohol y hamburguesas,para continuar la guerra ruso-americana y dejar solos a la pareja,que discutía e insultaba a los cuatro vientos.

**...**

**Lo se,lo se,muy corto,pero no quería atrasarme mas...juro que el proximo lo subo pronto!**

**La razon por la que Vash esta por volarle el cerebro a media discoteca es que a Lily,los chicos le merodean como buitres!Es tan moeee~**

**Bueno,Francis y Arthur empiezan a pelear,aunque eso n0o quiere decir que no se amen (Mucha tension sexual por ahi,chicos!)**

**Y la razon por la que se detuvo el asensor se va a revelar en el proximo capitulo,aunque a nadie le importe...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Sayo!**

***~RingoNeko~***


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola!Antes de que me tiren tomates,piedras,botellas de vodka,conejos verdes voladores o lo que sea,dejenme explicarles:  
**

**Esta semana estuve muy ocupada...Okey,miento,estuve las 24 horas del dia haciendo el vago,solo que me habia trabado,y por eso este capitulo es una mierda y es extremadamente corto.  
**

**Se que me quieren matar pero...Ya estamos cerca del final!No quedan demasiados capitulos por delante,y me duele saber que voy a tener que despedirme de este proyecto. Aunque el que sigue les va a gustar todavía mas!  
**

**Bueno,ya,dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el capitulo nuevo.  
**

**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**

**Capitulo 7:Viejos verdes y demasiada buena suerte.  
**

**...  
**

**10:54 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,ascensor.**

-Maldita sea!-Exclamo la húngara,apoyada en un rincón de el ascensor. -No tengo señal!-

-Y a mi ni Francis ni Toño me contestan...como se atreven a ignorar a mi awesome ser?!-Se preguntaba Gilbert desde el otro rincón del ascensor.

-Al parecer estamos atrapados...-Comento Elizabeta con un suspiro.

-No,en serio?No me había dado cuenta!-A este comentario sarcástico,la castaña respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Callate.-Ordeno.

-Okey,me callo,me callo...-Refunfuño el albino,sentándose en el suelo.-Pero que haremos ahora?-

-No lo se.

-Kesesesesese~ A la marimacho se le acabaron las ideas?

-Callate,idiota!

-Lo siento...-Y volvió a reír estruendosamente. Se gano un sartenazo húngaro.

-Esta bien,ahora que por fin me escuchas,te diré mi idea...-Comenzó Eli.

-Soy todo oídos...

-No me interrumpas,Gilbert!Te diré mi idea,pero callate,si?-Y esta vez,el albino hizo caso.-Bien,yo te cargare y saldrás por el compartimiento de el techo,y luego me ayudaras a subir,entendido?-

-Alto!Por que tu me debes cargar?-Se quejo el alemán.

-Mi idea,mis reglas.-Sentencio. -Lo harás o no?-

-Mfff...Esta bien.

Elizabeta agarro a Gilbert a la altura de la cintura y lo alzo. Este abrió el compartimiento del techo y se trepo por el,saliendo del ascensor.

-Kesesesesesese~ Soy tan awesome!-Río Gilbert.

-Callate y ayudame a subir,esta bien?-Le grito Eli desde abajo.

-Si,si...-Respondió con confianza.

La castaña salto,aferrándose en las manos de el alemán. El otro calculo mal,y resbalo,haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Elizabeta cayo sentada,y Gilbert de cabeza. De milagro no se rompió nada. Cuando se incorporaron (Gilbert con ayuda de Eli,porque estaba medio atontado.),empezaron a pensar una nueva forma de salir.

Se recostaron en la pared,aun adoloridos por el golpe. Una canción retumbo en las paredes de e ascensor,y Elizabeta levanto su teléfono,esperanzada. Pero su rostro no tardo en volverse asustado y nervioso.

-Quien es?-Pregunto Gilbert esperanzado.

-Es...mi papa...-El albino soltó una estruendosa carcajada frente a tal confesión.

-JAJAJAJAJA!Vives con tus padres?!Dios,que poco awesome!-Exclamaba el alemán,mientras se revolcaba en es suelo de la risa.

-CALLATE!Es solo mi padre,y vivo con el porque no puedo trabajar y estudiar medicina al mismo tiempo,estúpido!-Le grito la húngara,enfadada.

El siguió riendo,y Eli lo hizo callar con un buen golpe. Pulso el botón de "Aceptar" y se llevo el teléfono a la oreja.

-H-Hola...-Saludo Eli insegura.

-Liz!Como estas?-Pregunto una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la linea.

-B-Bien...-"Bien hundida" pensó la húngara.-Oye!Pero quien te a dado permiso para llamarme de esa manera?!-

-Bueno,como tu amigo búlgaro siempre te llama así...-Se excuso el mayor.

-Oye,marimacho!Eso me dolió!-Grito Gilbert,que recién había logrado recuperarse de el golpe de la castaña.

-Liz,con quien estas?Que estas haciendo?-Pregunto su padre con curiosidad.

-N-Nada papa!E-Es que un amigo y yo q-quedamos atrapados en un a-asensor...-Respondió todavía mas nerviosa.

-Oh,ya veo...-Dijo el relajado. Luego se oyó una pequeña risita. -Cuando yo tenia tu edad,siempre quedaba atrapado en los ascensores...si tu sabes a lo queme refiero~-

-PAPA!-Exclamo la húngara,ruborizándose.

-Jajajajaja!Esta bien,te dejo en paz con tu "amiguito",pero,solo para confirmar...-Grande fue el error de Elizabeta cuando se relajo.-Llevas condones contigo?-

-PAPAA!-Chillo ella nuevamente,mientras su cara adquiría un color rojo fuerte.

…

**11:05 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club,segundo piso.**

Antonio,agotado,volvió hacia la barra. Había corrido mas que nunca en su vida por culpa de el suizo loco. Por suerte,había salido corriendo detrás de un castaño el cual intentaba meterle mano a una niña rubia mientras fingía dormir. El español solo quería beber una cerveza en paz. Era demasiado pedir?

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra vio a lo lejos una figura notablemente molesta. Reconoció sin dificultad alguna ese rulito que sobresalía de su cabellera castaña.

-LOVIII~!-Exclamo mientras se lanzaba sobre el pobre italiano. Este lo recibió con una cálida patada en la espinilla,que lo llevo directamente al suelo.

-Por fin estas aquí,bastardo!Te había estado esperando!Quien te crees para dejarme plantado?!-Le pregunto el menor,frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-L-Lo siento...alto,me estuviste esperando?-Al español le brillaban los ojos,y lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia. Lovino se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-C-Claro que no,bastardo!-Se excuso el italiano.-Ahora invitame a tomar algo si no quieres que me valla.-

-Awww~ Esta bien!-El ibérico se levanto del suelo y se acerco a la barra,pidiendo una cerveza para cada uno.

Le dio la suya a Lovi y se recostó en la barra,mirándolo. Era tan bonito,aun cuando estaba enojado...

-Que miras,bastardo?-Pregunto repentinamente.

-A ti.-Contesto sonriente. El otro solo se sonrojo.

-C-Callate!-Chillo Lovino.

-Tu preguntaste...-Respondió mientras reía.

El menor murmuro palabrotas en italiano,mientras Antonio continuaba riendo suavemente.

-Anda,vamos a bailar!-Sugirió el mayor con una sonrisa,cuando su canción favorita comenzó a sonar en la pista de baile.

-Como crees que yo aceptaría bailar contigo,capullo?!-Pero,antes de darse cuenta,ya estaba corriendo hacia la pista con el español.

…

**11:07 hs,31 de diciembre,New York City,dentro del Hetalia-Club.**

-Y encima eres un completo pervertido,un maldito acosador,y...-Francis lo cayo con un codazo en la costilla.

El ingles se iba a quejar,pero vio como Francis señalaba sorprendido hacia un lugar. El ingles miro con desconfianza. Y ahí los vio. Mattehw y Alfred,con pinta de estar medio borrachos,que caminaban torpemente hacia los baños,tomados de las manos y sonriendo cómplices entre besos.

-Ese es mi pequeño!-Exclamo el francés,orgulloso. Por suerte,ninguno de los dos americanos llego a escucharlos.

-Esos dos!Como...?-Arthur estaba con los ojos que parecían salirsele de las orbitas.

-Los imitamos?-Pregunto Francis,en un tono sugestivo.

-QUE?!NO!ALEJATE,_FROG_!-Tarde.

El francés se había lanzado sobre el,atrapándolo con los brazos,y se había acercado peligrosamente a su boca. Arthur hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse,pero lo único que logro fue acercarsele aun mas,logrando un leve roce eléctrico en sus labios. Francis sonrío. Sus labios chocaron nuevamente,pero de manera total. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza. El francés jugueteo con los cabellos dorados del ingles. Y un grito se oyó a lo lejos.

-Consignase un hotel!-Exclamo una voz desconocida,que logro que ambos se separaran.

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron suavemente. Arthur saco un papel de su bolsillo,anoto algo y se lo dio. Luego salio corriendo,perdiéndose entre la gente. El francés desenrollo el papel y lo observo durante un rato. Lo guardo con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Se pregunto si Toño y Gilbo ya habrían conseguido los números de alguien.

**...**

**Oh,dios,amo a Magyar!Que geniooo~  
**

**Lovi es todo un tsundere (Como si no lo supiermos ya). Que ternuritasss!  
**

**Puse AmeCan como pedían :3 Vieron que buena soy? Y el que les grito eso fue...un anónimo (?  
**

**Bueno,tomates?Patos?Vasos?Pueden tirar lo que quieran!  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado,y muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan reviews!No saben cuanto los adoro 3  
**

**Bueno,creo que es eso...Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo (Que posiblemente,y conociéndome,va a salir el dia de mi funeral.)  
**

**Sayu~!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


End file.
